Hope Springs Eternal
by Selena4
Summary: So what did happen that time Vanyel and Stefen took a jaunt to the hot springs?


Stefen could hardly believe it

Stefen could scarcely believe it.Here he was, finally, in the position he had dreamed of for so long._Okay, _he thought wryly, _this certainly isn't the most interesting position I've dreamed of being in, but it's a start. _

_ _

After several weeks of thinly veiled attempts to get Vanyel interested in joining him on a trip to the hot springs ("I hear the hot springs are lovely this time of year; gee, that sore shoulder of yours would certainly benefit from a soak in the hot springs…"), a straightforward invitation had finally done the trick.

Stef wasn't sure how he got the courage to directly ask Vanyel to join him on his jaunt out to the springs, but he was eternally grateful to the depths said courage had bubbled up from.

Van had accepted his invitation several days ago; today was the first day they'd been able to arrange their conflicting schedules in order to have a few marks to themselves.

Outwardly, Stef had been jovial and filled with good humor during the short walk on the gravel path that led to the springs.Inwardly he was bursting with nervousness.Was this going to be it?Would Vanyel finally stop foolishly rejecting Stef's advances?His mind (and certain other parts of his anatomy) was brimming with excitement at the prospect of seeing Van sans clothing.To what degree would they shed their clothes before easing into the steaming pool of water?Would they leave on their hose?Stef was certainly hoping they'd go in completely nude.He was eager to not make the older Herald any jumpier than he already was, so he would follow Van's lead on that issue.

They rounded a corner and approached the lush greenery that surrounded the first hot spring in a cluster of many.Vanyel had already told Stef that he was most interested in the spring that was situated to their far right because this was the hottest pool tolerable.Vanyel confessed that various muscle groups had been bellowing their protest lately.He reasoned that the hottest pool would do his aching body the most good.

Stef couldn't help but giggle at Van's exaggerated verbal imitation of bellowing muscles and creaking bones.

"You laugh now Stef," said Van, his silver eyes sparkling in the sun and twinkling with good humor, "but just wait.You wont always be young.One day you'll wake up old and creaky like me."

"Old!" answered Stef in exaggerated horror. "If you're complaining about being old at your age what are you going to do when you're actually old?"

"Dunno.Hope I'm still able to pull these tired old bones out of bed when I'm Savil's age.Ah, here we are!" he gestured towards a smallish pool situated to the right of the clearing.

Stef surveyed their chosen poll with glee.It was small enough that they'd have to sit close together.It looked to be just about the right size for two people, especially if those two people happened to be a bit 'friendly'.Ferns and other lush foliage, which would provide them with some degree of privacy, surrounded the pool.Steam rose enticingly from the surface of the water.

Van led Stef up to the wooden bench next to the pool.He immediately unlatched and removed his cloak and started unlacing his tunic.Stef's heart rate increased as he followed suit."Have you been here before?" Stef inquired, attempting to get his mind off his friend's impending nudity."Once," answered Van a bit hesitantly."It was a long time ago.Years.I thoroughly enjoyed it then and it doesn't look to have changed at all."

"Hmmm," Stef mumbled, the only response he could work up as his eyes followed Vanyel's fingers downward from tunic laces to breeches. 

"I hope you don't mind if I soak nude," Vanyel said. "Ever since spending time with the Talaydras I find it uncomfortable to do it any other way."

"Of course I don't mind!" Stefen blurted a bit too eagerly."Um, I mean, that's fine.I think I'll soak that way too.It must be much more relaxing."

"It is," Vanyel confirmed as he shed the last of his clothing and moved to lower himself into the steaming water.Stef risked sneaking a glace at Vanyel's gloriously nude form as it disappeared into the water.He was not disappointed.Vanyel was stunning.His body was lean and well muscled, his skin silky smooth. Stef longed to stroke it.

When he realized he'd been standing around like a gap-faced dolt for the last few minutes he quickly recovered his composure and jumped out of the remainder of his clothing.He noted the very deliberate way in which the Herald-Mage avoided even the most casual glance.

_He probably figures I'd be offended to know that a man who is openly shay'cha is looking at, and possibly appreciating, my naked form.Little does he know, _Stef thought wickedly. 

He stepped to the edge of the pool and lowered one bare foot into the very hot water.He hissed as the foot disappeared up to the ankle."Very hot, but not enough to burn.You'll get used to it," Vanyel informed him.

Not wanting to appear the least bit wimpy in front of Van, Stef decided to just go for it and lowered the rest of his body into the bubbling, steaming water all at once.Van was right, it was very hot but his body adapted readily.

He settled himself into the niche directly next to Van, who shifted a bit to make more room.Stef inhaled sharply and the sensation of their bare legs sliding against one another.A brief contact, but one that Stef found profoundly exciting.

So exciting in fact that he discovered himself to be stirring a bit below the belt._I'm young.Brushing up against a cold stone wall can bring me to attention down below.It's really no wonder being this close to Vanyel is having a similar effect.I hope Van doesn't notice. _

_ _

As Stef settled down and let the hot water start to relax his too tense muscles he realized that his pelvic region would remain well concealed under the water as long as they stayed in the pool.Getting out might be a problem, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He glanced over at Van, who was covered in water up to the chin and sighing with deep satisfaction."This feels good," he told Stef."I'm glad you suggested it.I haven't felt this relaxed in an age." 

"Yeah, it certainly is 'relaxing'," Stef said, his voice sounding low and a bit husky.He edged just a tiny bit closer to Van and smiled broadly, "I'm glad you decided to join me.Maybe we should do this more often?"

The color was high in Vanyel's cheeks; whether it was from the heat of the water or some other source of heat Stef couldn't say."I'd like that.I don't know when we'll be able to sneak off like this again, but if the opportunity presents itself I'd be glad to repeat this experience."

Stef commanded his racing heart to be still.Every word out of Van's mouth aroused him.He knew Van's words were completely innocent but he couldn't quell his body's response.Van looked stunning in the water.His hair was loose and damp, the tendrils curling a bit around his face.His eyes had gone dark and Stef thought they looked terribly attractive their current half-lidded state.

He noticed the look Van shot him just then.It was quick, lasting only a few seconds, but Stef had noticed._That_ look.The look of pure sexual desire he would see on men's faces on the rare occasions that he visited the few bars in Haven that catered specifically to shay'cha patrons.

"Van," Stef began, his voice soft, barely audible above the hiss of the hot spring, his hand groping for Vanyel's under the water, his body leaning in close.To his astonishment, Vanyel wasn't running away.He wasn't moving at all, merely allowing Stefen's hand to clasp his own under the water."I don't quite know how to say this Van, but…" 

BOOM!Stef nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the loud noise.Van was equally as startled and immediately removed his hand from Stef's and scooted as far away from him as the perimeter of the pool would allow._What the hell _WAS_ that?_ wondered Stef.

He soon found out.A tall, burly man came crashing through the brush that provided their scanty privacy screen.It was obvious he had decided using the trails was a waste of time and had come walking directly through the greenery instead.

The man spotted them and approached as quickly as his bulk and the half-flattened plants would allow."My good fellows," he bellowed, waving a piece of paper around in the air for emphasis, "I see you're here enjoying the relaxation of a good soak.Did you know that the Healer's are trying to get permission to expand their Collegium?The expansion will require the demolition of these springs.I have here a petition to stop this atrocity.Since it's obvious you enjoy the springs, I hope you'll sign.Every name counts, you know."

Vanyel murmured his assent and quickly signed without getting out of the water.Stef followed suit.The man thanked them repeatedly before bowing himself out of their little grotto.

Stef signed inwardly as he glanced over at Vanyel.The Herald's lips were compressed into a tight line and his brows were furrowed.He was obviously berating himself for what had almost happened between them.The mood was ruined.Stef wondered if he'd ever get the chance to live out his fantasies with Vanyel.Sometimes it seemed as if fate herself was conspiring to keep them apart.

"Ready to head back?" Vanyel asked after a moment of silence between them."I have meetings to attend this afternoon and you have an appointment with a bevy of Healer's if I'm not mistaken."

"Sure," said Stef, heaving himself out of the pool and turning towards the bench upon which his clothes were haphazardly thrown."Let's get back."_Ah well, it sure was nice while it lasted!_


End file.
